


Freedom

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Transformers: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron's POV, immediately post-<em>Transformers: The Movie</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Galvatron had lost.

He fell through space, his systems screaming with feedback from the Matrix. Thrusters offline, he was completely unable to resist the shock wave of Unicron's destruction.

 _His_ planet was somewhere behind him, vanishing into a point of light, hidden for the moment by the explosion of Unicron, destroyed or uninhabitable or conquered, he didn't know and--comms offline--his minions couldn't tell him.

And yet--the weight of Unicron's presence, his control, was gone from his processor, the systems that had been given to him by his so-called _master_ were reconfiguring themselves, lines of power and control severed, new ones reforming--his, all his!

He twisted in space, sending himself spinning in random directions as his propulsion systems came online one by one for the sheer joy of _controlling his own body_ , limbs punching and kicking open space for the sheer joy of independent movement, vocalizer crackling online, the sounds only audible through his own body, but they were his sounds.

He laughed, joyfully, evilly.

" _Mine!_ "


End file.
